Fate of a Golden Rose
by Bliggy
Summary: A young maiden must fall in love with an accursed beast.
1. Before the Curse

A/N: A Beauty and the Beast Au for those who aren't familiar with the story. Also this prologue was split into two parts because originally it was really long. Part 2 will be uploaded later.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Once Upon A Time_

An immense castle stood towering over the vast greenery that bordered it. Built of ivory bricks that gleamed when the sun's light reflected, and arched window panes all sustained by dazzling amber frames. The corner towers encircled the rest of the palace, lush ivy cultivated the walls adding a touch of life in the mix. Not to mention the roofs built of fine cherry-colored stone.

Inside the palace a young Prince resided. Short glossy ebony hair, an isolated strand of hair formed a curl in front of his face. His white jabot almost covered the entirety of his neck. Embroidered patterns of gold littered his voluminous coat as well as the waistcoat, displaying a sense of wealth.

He was slouching in his luxurious chair, his priorities not focused on the dozens of servants who scurried in and out the room. He only concentrated on what prickled at his mind for far too long. His fingers tapped against the armrest as he unknowingly looked off into oblivion. The Prince grew bored with waiting even resorting to briefly adjusting his jabot to pass the time, all thanks to his expectancy of a certain delivery. Not just an ordinary one, this one's been kept close to the Prince for one delicate reason. It involved his _father_.

"Prince Forsythe, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." He found himself repeating that vague statement at every question regarding himself. He believed his servants worried for his well-being too often. Of course he was a Prince and the most important figure in the whole palace, anyone could bend to his certain will just by the snap of his finger. However, the Prince never believed in that type of behavior, it only inflicted fear. Somber and calm didn't equal bossy and arrogant to him, therefore it wasn't a fitting way to behave.

"Jughead?"

A voice shook him from his thoughts, causing his heart to practically stop. He frantically searched around his chair to find the owner. His wide eyes caught sight of a muscular, red-haired boy. He leaned back, letting out a heavy sigh at the discovery. The boy looked up and sported a wide grin.

"Hey." He greets, raising his hand to wave. Jughead hated when he snuck up on him like this.

"Yes Archibald?"

"I just came to check on you. Some of the maids told me you weren't seeming right." Archibald's heartfelt words didn't sit quite right with Jughead.

"Ah, of course you'd be talking to the maids." Jughead leans resting his head on his palm. "You seem to fancy them over anything else."

"I know right? They just seem to never stay away from me." Archie beams goofily. Jughead raised an eyebrow at the oblivious declaration.

Archie was never the smartest when it came to certain things. Chores, his orders… it was rare he ever caught on to Jughead's snark. He had good qualities though, and the best was standing by Jughead's side.

"Well if you must know." His tone altering to more stern addressing his worry, "It's my—"

"Prince Forsythe!" A shrill voice interrupts from the distance. A girl owning short brown hair with a large red bow popping out from the curls stands in the doorway. She was no doubt out of breath, judging by her heavy panting. Curtsying and promptly opening her mouth, she said, "Your Deliverer, Joaquin has arrived." She leaned on her knees, chest heaving.

Jughead sat up in his chair, shaken by the words the girl spoke. He heaved himself off it, and moved toward the door frame. He halted in front of her, bending down to her level.

"Thank you Ethel."

* * *

Pushing the large entrance door open, he felt an icy gust rush in. Raising his head to study the sky, it darkened with the signs of an impending rainstorm. He could feel his somewhat blissful-yet-anxious mood tarnish and darken like the clouds hanging over.

"Prince Forsythe." A throaty voice calls. Jughead knew instinctively whom the voice belonged to. The boy approached the Prince, whose dark attire almost matched the clouds above. Jughead descending the small stairs met face to face with the visitor. "Your father wanted you to have this." He reached his hand out to take the tiny letter.

"What took so long, Joaquin?" Jughead lowered his eyebrows.

"Your father's been busy."

"How _busy_ could he be? I've barely heard from him this year."

"It's just…things have been busy lately Jughead." Jughead scoffs at his name coming from his mouth. Grabbing the letter, he studies the envelope. The sticker that sealed the envelope shut was out-of-place and nowhere near the middle. The envelope itself had visible creases signaling to its poor care. That didn't surprise him.

"Well, thank you for this." Jughead no longer wanted the boy in his sight. To him he just seemed like an attempt from his father to pretend he cared. Nothing that simple could gain Jughead's forgiveness.

Joaquin responds with a slight smile and turns around, moving towards the gate. Jughead felt his face burn up as his grip on the envelope became tighter, feeling it crinkle under his fingers. His breath hastens as he lifts the now crumpled missive in his shaking fist. The whole situation left a sour taste in his mouth.

A hand fell on to his shoulder, rubbing against his coat's material.

"Did you get it?" Jughead raises the envelope for Archie to see but didn't glance over his shoulder to meet his eye. He was too irritated to even mess with Archie.

"That looks messed up. Did he give it to you like this?" Archie reaches for it only to have Jughead swiftly rid him of the chance. Jughead moved the letter in front of himself. Hesitantly, he ripped the sticker off the envelope, now revealing the note it carried, scrawled on baby blue parchment.

Struggling to even glance at the words, his hands continued to shake even after his anger resided.

 _"Dear my beloved son,_

 _I'm terribly sorry for the pain I've caused you. It's an unforgivable act on my part. I've been busy with the Serpents and their doings. They get into much trouble and it takes quite a lot of my time. This unfortunately may be the last letter I can send you for reasons I cannot disclose._

 _Sincerely,_

 _King Forsythe II"_

"Pathetic." Jughead grimaces, curling his lip downwards. Resentful of the note's appearance, he guides the message to his coat pocket where he stuffs it inside, with no concern for it's already disheveled condition.

"Everything okay?" Archie asks, placing his hands on his hips. "If I can help with anything just say—"

"You wouldn't get it." Jughead's blunt interjection stops him spewing another word. "It's another matter with the Serpents." He presses both of his hands into his coat pockets, intentionally crushing the letter further. He wanted it out of his sight and out of his mind.

Jughead never came to good terms with the Serpents. The mischievous citizens of his Father's kingdom in the far South kept the bond between him and father distant. One incident after another concerned his father more than his own son's well being. Accusations of theft and murder rang from inhabitants of smaller nearby kingdoms; his father never heard the end of the tales. Every time a wanderer with a the double-sided snake symbol engraved in their apparel came by to greet the Prince, his response remained the same. _To never come back._

"Those shady folk you always go on about?" Archie questions with clear curiosity emphasized by his tone.

"Yes." He groans, whipping around to actually face his friend. "It's the same like last time." His brows furrow crushed by the realization.

"But I don't get it Jug." The claim causes Jughead to raise a brow in confusion. He takes short steps toward the boy and leans in close towards him. "What do you mean?" His voice lowered to only a faint whisper.

"Why do you even care about the letters anymore?" Newfound frustration bubbles up in Jughead's chest. A bemoan escapes from his lips as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I think you of all people you _wouldn't_ understand."

"I could at least try." Archie replies, trusting in his ability to aid the Prince. To Jughead though, it seemed like inept ignorance. Shaking his head, disgruntled, he tried to take his friend's words lightly to not fluster him further.

"Let's not continue this conversation."

"No Jughead, this has upset you for months. We can't just not talk about this." Archie was fretful of his sudden tense behavior. His individual fingers rhythmically tap against his side, nervous to his awaited response.

"You just said you thought the letter was worthless." He crept closer holding up an accusing finger to his face. "So you can't comprehend what this means to me, Arch." Archie peered over his shoulder to spot a sly maid eavesdropping on their discussion. It's a strange thing to care for. Most of the servants scamper through the castle halls attending to their active jobs, semi occasional to find one relax.

"Just because your father is busy with something else doesn't mean he doesn't care about you."

"If he can't afford time to make a damn note, then I doubt he cares." Jughead pouts crossing his arms across his chest. Jughead had long given up on his father's so-called love for him. Though that never stopped him from checking for Joaquin's arrival, with that hint of hope that is love would be tucked into a small envelope just for him. "Like I said, none of you would understand." He gave a bitter laugh that furthered tension rather than dispel it.

"Well maybe if you opened up more, it'd be easier." He put forward, expecting Jughead to consider his point.

Jughead swung his hand behind his ear, using his free hand to wave Archie over. "What was that, buddy?" He sneers indisputably showing more aggression. "You need to speak up."

"I'd understand a bit more if you just let people in." Archie lets one finger point to his chest. Jughead retorts to a quizzical expression, bewildered by the exceptional gesture. "You don't open up to anyone in this whole kingdom. And now you're moping about your—"

"Archie, whatever you're trying to say…. _stop it._ " Jughead threatens with his whole body tense from the insensitive discussion.

Archie was crossing a set line with his intrepid lecture. Jughead perceived it as his mouth functioning faster than his own brain.

To Archie however, he felt in his gut he spoke words of truth. The truth that angered Jughead but someone needed to speak up. It'd make sense for him of all people to do so. In spite of that the only thing to his disadvantage—poor wording choice.

"You're just worrying over nothing, Jug. He said 'may be' in the letter so that's some kind of hope. It's not set in stone." He said going against the Prince's words. "Your father won't be there for you all the time. You can't cling to him all your life."

"Are you saying my father isn't important? Coming from a man who goes riding away in a carriage when his father has the slightest dilemma." He chastises. "You haven't the slightest clue of when I received my last letter let alone seen my own father."

"Jughead, I'm just trying to he—"

"Watch your tongue before you let putrescence leave from those lips." An icy shiver descends Archie's spine. He's heard his snarky sardonic comments in the past, but he never truly got used to Jughead acting so blunt. Archie was staring wide-eyed at from the Prince's comment.

Droplets of drizzle fell from the sky. The frosty beads of water dampened everything they contact, their cold touch irking Jughead. Silence filled the air and neither attempted to speak a word. Archie shifted his feet, uncomfortable to where the chat has taken a turn.

Maybe Archie messed up this time? Jughead firm scowl softened, instead shutting his eyes and shaking his head. It was ridiculous to think for once Archie understood his troubles.

"I think it's best we get back inside." His remark piercing the silence, pointing his thumb to the immense door. Archie still felt no relief even after the agonizing silence. His feet turned away from Jughead ready to exit.

"I'll join you later." Jughead's wavering eyes hints for Archie to depart. He takes a step towards the Prince and gives his shoulder a delicate pat in remorse. Turning his back he strides to the door in a hasty pace.

The moment the door closes he falls to his knees. His lips quivering as hot tears bubbled in his eyes. Lifting his coat sleeves to stop them from tracking down his face, only staining them with his tears. His head ached as the impending grief pounded his chest. He could barely take in a breath, like he was drowning in a shallow river gasping for air. Hiccuping brief whimpers, his fists shook as his attempts to wipe away his distress were futile.

He regrets even coming outside. He regrets even accepting that damned message, talking to Archie. Those regrets were insignificant compared his poorest decision.

 _Giving his father a chance._

* * *

"Ah Master Forsythe. It's good to—" Kevin ceases his greeting at the dreadful sight of the Prince. With a silent gasp he covered his mouth in shock of the unwanted spectacle.

Jughead's pristine coat darkened by the rain now a deep dark blue. His hair still drenched in water and his little curl dripping with fresh droplets. His breeches and tight stockings now coated with raw mud, tracks of it now flowing into his buckled shoes.

His puffy eyes rarely blinked as his lips pulled down in glum. Face still heavy from his abrupt breakdown, nose bright red along with his cheeks. His eyes were staring elsewhere into nothingness and nowhere near Kevin.

"Master Forsythe?" His sluggish eyes take a few seconds to notice Kevin. Kevin taken aback, steps away. "We need to get you fixed up pronto." Firmly touching his back, guiding him down the drawn-out hall. His bare palm feeling the chilled soaked coat provokes him to remove his hand. Now only walking by his side as Jughead crept dawdling. His slouched shuffles left drenched footsteps in the carpet.

"My my, Forsythe." Kevin chuckles with little skips in his stride. "You've gone through a scene."

The feedback he gets are stiff sniffles, inconvenient to Kevin's humble attitude. The Prince's mood had a damper on his essential time. A majordomo couldn't exhaust too much of their time, responsibilities took a strict hold of his day. In reality, that time offered for no meddling with the Prince's ordeal.

"I noticed you were outside with some boy. Tell me next time so I can say hi." He elbows Jughead.

Jughead didn't want a reminder of their encounter.

"Let's not talk about this here Kevin." His voice more pitched than usual. Busy cleansing solemn tears from his dreary face with his sleeves, feeling temporary scratching from his cufflinks on his skin.

"Well if something is the matter with you. You could always come to us…" Kevin's words trailed off, grasping too late what he just uttered. "Ah never mind you can take care of it yourself. Just like you always do." He whispers leaning over covering the side of his mouth with his hand, looking as if they exchanged dreadful secrets among themselves. Though Jughead's displeasure of confronting his problems always kept apparent.

"Moving on from that. Have you heard from your father lately?" Kevin strokes his chin in interest.

Jughead ends his minimal footsteps, now closing his gaze on the majordomo. Kevin glances at this swift change and hoists an eyebrow up in wonder.

"Why are you worried about him?" He glowers trudging nearer to the slender servant, his . "Since when have any of you cared?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just wished to know, since you worry about him often."

"Then stop trying to know." Kevin almost shook at the reaction, his mouth hung agape. Jughead acting impolite towards Kevin never occurred. Maybe to other servants and even Archie at times, but he always kept his feelings intact with Kevin. Currently, he holds a crucial role in the kingdom, stressing him too much should not and could not happen.

Ceasing their stroll at the Prince's bedroom door. Kevin took a chance peering at his now dry garments. Jughead tries to convey a stoic face, it's not convincing enough when most of his face is still puffy.

"We've finally made it to your room." Kevin turns offering an immense smile. "I hope you feel much better with a fresh batch of clothes." Reaching out turning the golden door handle, shoving it open revealing the chamber.

Jughead begins his walk, pausing in the doorway. Rotating his head, glimpsing at Kevin over his shoulder.

"Kevin...please don't patronize me next time." Focusing back to his room he grips the latch shutting it straight in Kevin's face.

Kevin's brows raise up in shock of the incident. Kevin thought he did nothing improper for this type of treatment. Jughead showed blatant disrespect to the person he respected the most in this whole palace. Kevin leans his forehead head on the tip of his fingers, his mind exhausted itself speculating the source of this cynical behavior.

* * *

Two hours pass, Kevin travels through the third floor's hallway leading to the Prince's room. One hand holds a puny pocket watch, the golden chain barely hanging out the coat pocket. Studying the two hands inside the contraption as he strolled. Dinner hour came close and he picked up his pace, comprehending the information.

Not one servant could be seen anywhere else in the palace. All of them bustling and clamoring exclusively in the dining hall. Kevin could hear the roars of labor underneath the floor he stands on.

"Just on time." He gave a satisfying smirk knowing the servants once again came responsible for their work.

Distracted by the clock he practically overlooks the door. He whirls his body around to the entrance. His fist brought up to knock against the door, he makes sure the sound's meek to not upset him.

"Go away." A weak voice sobs coming behind the door. The noise alike a baby elephant trumpeting came after. Kevin took the noise into consideration and the familiar sound helped his awareness.

 _Was that a sneeze, is he crying?_ Kevin leans his ear against the door.

"Master, is everything alright?" Kevin knocks once more—nothing in response only muffled cries. Driven by fear, Kevin resorts to finally opening up what vision lied ahead of him. Creaking the door open as slow as he could, the sight of the Prince hunched over the side of his bed became evident. Opening it wider the whole scene came to fold. His eyes take a bit before finally adjusting to the still darkness.

The only light source came from the unsealed curtains. The ray of light coming from the window shone upon the Prince and his now unkempt bed. Numerous handkerchiefs laid across his bed. His sheets tangled all around his mattress, no longer neatly sprawled. His form was hunched over, his elbows rested on his knees helping his hands cover his face.

"I said to leave." A hushed groan arises from Jughead.

"I beg for your forgiveness, but supper is—"

"I don't _care._ "

Kevin refuses to answer back to the unpleasant retort, allowing a beckoning silence to permeate the space.

"Kevin." He rose his head up high ready to follow the Prince's words. "I want you out of this room. And to leave me be." Jughead sounded like tears could plummet down his puffy face at any second now. Kevin had no time left to allow such nonsense.

He scurried over to the bed's other side, ready to coerce him out of this dreadful state. Approaching him he also noticed that Jughead had enough energy to take a change of clothes. Placing his hand on his chest heaving a sigh out in gratitude of his efforts.

"Now Forsythe, you have to—" Jughead sprang up from his sitting arrangement on the bed. Kevin almost fell back, catching his breath as if his life flashed before his green pupils.

His head still plastered to the floor as his back was still hunched. A pitiful sight of a supposed dashing handsome Prince.

"Let's go, your company awaits." Kevin gives Jughead a severe smack on the back. Jughead automatically jumps at the sudden retribution, unconsciously straightening his back in his reaction. A whimper of distress erupts from Jughead's chest.

Now having the chance, Kevin takes a peek at his current state. Still obvious to the fact he previously cried. To his surprise it wasn't as noticeable as earlier. His face wasn't as strikingly red and his puffy face wasn't as soft.

Kevin prayed everyone kept unaware of these facts.

"If you ever hit me like that again. You'll be sleeping with the horses outback." He snapped out of his thoughts to observe the Prince's scowl. Registering the nonsensical threat, he closes his eyes to calm himself. Not sure he was serious or just snarky Jughead like always.

"Very sorry about that Master. Let's continue to the hall now."

* * *

Veronica staggers with a handful of expensive plates and teacups, they took her only two available hands meaning each step maintained heavily vital. Vulgar words continued to tumble past her lips the second a piece of silverware threatened to slide off.

Pushing her back against the knobless door, the kitchen had a lot more activity. Adolescent and aged chefs worked hand in hand. Butlers collected the plates of hot nourishment still releasing steam. They all depart and one almost slams into Veronica but the butler catches his mistake.

The mistake causes Veronica's heart to beat harder against her chest. Her breaths reduce, and the filthy tableware shakes along with her hands.

You'd be surprised how often this happens as some servants are just clumsier than the rest.

Veronica drops her hands, letting the dishes land into the sink. Not caring if one had a crack from her action, her mind wandered to other tasks that needed finishing.

"Make sure everyone gets their drinks!" She barks, causing some butlers to rush to the cups. Her role in this situation continued as trivial. Acting as the main house keeper was prominent, and slacking is a negative in her book.

"Ms. Lodge." She turns her whole body to view a timid servant boy, his head pokes out of the doorway pushing the door slightly open.

"Mr. Keller and the Prince have arrived." News she wished came later. Some of the gourmet still bubbled in the steep pots and some cooks whirl their unfinished soups, adding flavors that played as a necessity.

Massaging the bridge of her nose and letting her head hang. "Okay. We'll just have to work harder." She speaks under her breath as annoyance begins to pepper her.

* * *

Everyone made way for the two young men as they proceeded to the main dinner table. Jughead struggles to even stand, sometimes his legs would go limp forcing Kevin to have to help him. Despair took hold of his legs, each step weaker than the previous one. He felt an onslaught of scorching tears pepper around his eyes. He didn't want to eat, he wanted to sink to the ground and let go of his hidden emotions. He barely cared if anyone in this room watched.

"Don't worry." Kevin whispers into his ear, arm stretched around his back in support. "I for one believe you can get through this."

"Well isn't that easy for you to say." The snide comment didn't stop Kevin.

"Yes. Yes it is, I have no problem telling the truth." he said, assuring the Prince that his mood couldn't be damaged so easy.

Coming to his gold-rimmed seat, Kevin tugs it back far enough for Jughead to sit. Jughead plops himself down and reaches for the napkin right by him to neatly position it in his lap. All without thanking the servant standing behind him for his earlier deed. Kevin brushes it off—he had better things to tend to.

Kevin reminisces of the times they spent with each other. They never had a deep emotional bond together, nothing like the relationship he had with that Ginger boy. More of just partners who helped run the place in perfect shape. Jughead did trust him enough for the job of head butler, so maybe their relationship wasn't as fruitless as it seemed. Sad to state Jughead rarely showed his appreciation, his lacking of sentiment kept him tranquil.

"There you two are." Veronica called spreading her arms out wide, pretending her astonishment for the awaited duo.

"Yes Veronica, it's great to see you as well." He fell for her statement but Veronica couldn't care, she just wanted to see her friends. "Isn't this great, Forsythe?" Kevin clasped his hands together, beaming with joy.

Jughead looks away slumping his shoulders, not even gaining the courage for a snarky comment. His emotions stressed him enough.

"Ah Master, we've made your favorite dish." Veronica began, proud of their achievement. "We heard from Archie—"

"That's all I need to know. I'm not hungry."

"Excuse me?" Nervous from the interruption she starts fiddling with her pearl necklace, twisting the polished string of pearls around her finger. Why is he upset if Archie's one of his closest friends? He should be thankful that Archie even came to them for the suggestion. "But we made your favorite, a whole baguette with fish soup on the side."

Veronica beckoned a lanky butler to come with her crooked finger. The boy holds a large tray holding two food items Veronica mentioned. Positioning the plates in front of him in orderly fashion, he bows in respect and scampers away.

The scent of the porridge hit his nose like a brick. Briefly breathing in the pungent scent, his mouth watered from the aura. Memories of gouging on this meal with his father clouded his mind.

He and his father would order this exact meal, its simplicity satisfied both their taste buds. They conversed about their daily happenings—sometimes his father would drop in a sly joke prompting him to involuntarily chuckle. Letting Jughead feast on the remains of his dinner, running on about his ventures with the Serpents.

'"Forsythe?" A voice calls him back from his recollection of memories. A groan escapes his throat at the interruption.

"Are you not going to eat? The cooks put a lot of effort into their food, and without Veronica this would all be just a mess." Tilting his head up higher he grants Veronica a subtle wink. Veronica returns the gesture by rolling her eyes skyward, turning her head away to hide the corner of her lip curved up.

"No, I don't want it." He huffs using his closed hand as a head support, his index finger rubbing at his cheek in irritation.

Veronica drew in a deep breath and releases it. "Well, could you at the very least eat some of it?" She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Did you hear what I said? I don't _want it_. Take it away."

"Then….what will you eat? You know you do have a huge appetite." Kevin questions placing his teeth on the side of his lip. His eyes darting from the Prince to the food.

"Well, I can manage without your concerns." He snatches the folded cloth in his lap, lifting it up in the air and with a quick fall of his arm, smashes it against the table. The soup almost slipping out of its bowl and causing partially the whole table to shake. Guests take a breath from enjoying their food to now stare at the Prince in bewildered horror.

"Jughead, what's the matter with you?" Veronica leans into his ear and spits through her gritted teeth, her eyes scan the guest's troubled expressions.

Veronica's patience equaled that of a string, the second the thread breaks, so does she.

"Loosen those pearls around your neck. Maybe then I'll tell you." He derides extending his index finger towards her pearls. She grips her extensive necklace, her fist trembled with the lively beads inside.

"Oh well I think it's time for us to go." Kevin clumsily places the palm of his hands on the Prince's shoulders, antsy of the discourse in front of him. "Now, come along Fors—"

Jughead reaches his hands up to his shoulders and pushes Kevin's hands. "I think it's best I go alone, Kevin."

Kevin mumbles into his ear, keeping his volume down so the two could only hear. "But Master, you don't seem—."

"Dammit Kevin, I said I'm—" Jughead hollers back, slamming his fist straight on the table's surface. Then he pauses, his face no longer tightened. The live chatter and racket of silverware hitting the tables halted. Like everyone in the room suddenly vanished without a care for a word. His eyes explore the entire dining room, his head turning as his eyes went.

Everyone stood in their place, all faces mixed with various emotions. Some had their brows stretched up to their foreheads, jaws hung open. Some only elevated an eyebrow, lips pressed tight in a line. None of them of enragement or nausea. Jughead dreaded the true emotions beyond those faces.

The emotions of _fear._

He drops his eyes back to his lap. His eyelids drooping down as his brows descended, the corners of his lips curve down. He didn't have the guts to gander at them again.

* * *

Archie hustles through the second floor's corridors, every door he passes looking similar to the other.

"Oh Archiekins, won't you wait!" A strident feminine voice behind him hums, Archie could hear her heeled shoes clack against the carpet and quickened his pace.

"No time Ms. Blossom, I must see my friends for dinner."

"Wouldn't you rather be occupied with me instead? I would like to know you better." Cheryl shrugs tugging up her ruby dress to ease her running. She could easily break her heals running like this, especially on a formidable carpet. Cheryl though, enjoyed certain challenges.

Dragging his sturdy gloved hand along his sweaty forehand, he swipes the drops away. They've almost sprinted through the whole kingdom, Archie's long since forgotten which deserted floor they're on.

He could've sworn he heard the clatter of the room a moment ago.

"Well could we at least, take a break?" Cheryl bit deep into her cherry red lips. Sweat started to form on her temples and brow. One thing is for sure, she's dumbfounded at the reality of how she could keep up with him, especially in sharp heels.

Archie stops his movement, causing Cheryl to jerk back in confusion.

"What's wrong, Archiekins?" Cheryl brushes strands of auburn hair from her face, trying to make herself look presentable as possible. Archie took notice of something else.

They both stood in arm's length of the dining hall's entrance. The two doors encrusted with designs, It's height towered over even Archie's grand stature.

Cheryl steps back from the intimidating doors but her face glowed of amazement. "Incredible." She mutters. "Don't you think these doors look amazing?" She strokes a lock of her hair, her mouth curving into a one-sided smile.

Archie hums, agreeing with her comment, his eyes still glued to the door. _Why wasn't there any sound coming from behind this door?_

"And well, it would be nice if we could take a stroll together…. _alone_." The hue of her cheeks reddened from the request. She turns her head in embarrassment, it was strange for her to be moved by a humble boy so easily. Her eyes scan the ground trying to discover something else to move the conversation in a separate course.

"Alone? Why would we be alone?" Cheryl moves her view to the now curious boy's face. She almost jumps at the fact he's staring straight at her. She closes her eyes to collect herself and lets out a weighing sigh.

"Silly Archiekins." Her finger taps the tip of his nose. "Wouldn't you like to be alone?" She sways her body, giddy from the question.

"I mean I guess." He scrapes the back of his neck unease from the questions. "I'd rather be alone with Veronica honestly. I'm pretty close with her." Cheryl kissed her pearly teeth at the admitted answer.

"Well she probably isn't as interesting as me, y'know." She placed her arms behind her back leaning towards Archie, her legs moving behind her. "Besides, She's too busy to spend time with you most of the time. Right?" Her index and middle finger crept slowly up his chest one after the other.

"What are you doing Cheryl?" Archie's eyes widen in shock as his lip curls. Cheryl never came to Archie this straight forward with her motives. She may have just liked to play with his emotions a lot of the time. However, Archie never had a clue why she always liked to mess with him.

A squeak occurs from the entrance, alarming them both. One door opens outwards faintly and a head emerges from inside.

"Jughead?" Archie croaks, goosebumps stretch all across his body from his unexpected appearance.

Jughead's expressionless face changes when the sight of the two appear. He glares, clenching his jaw in spite.

"Why aren't either of you in this room?" Jughead hisses, his clutch on the wooden door becoming tighter.

Dinner hour almost came to an end. As the sun ended its daily routine, night-time came to take its place. Everyone needed to prepare for the future's endeavors that awaited them by getting night's rest.

"We were—"

"Just talking Forsythe, that's all." Cheryl's lashes flutter as she looks up into Archie's baffled expression. Leaning upon his chest further to help Jughead get the picture.

He did get the picture. Although not in the way Cheryl predicted. In fact far from how he was supposed to react.

"So I guess chasing after dames is more important than even food, Archibald?"

"No, that's not what happened, _just liste_ —"

The door creaks slightly wider when Jughead decides to exit the room inside. His hands rest on his hips as he shut his eyes.

"Then what did happen Archie?"

"Well first of that did happen Archiekins. We were chatting down in the garden." Cheryl shakes her head, disappointed in Archie. Her face even looked more serious when saying it. She didn't like how Archie was trying to pretend they never interacted. "Second, Archiekins realized it was time for dinner. But couldn't even find his way to the dining hall."

"Oh my gosh." Jughead mutters under his breath at the unbelievable words. He let his head fall into his palm, and his other arm supported the one holding his face. He never had so much pity for his closest friend.

Archie felt guilt twist his stomach. He opened his mouth to speak but Cheryl laid a gentle finger over his mouth, causing it to close in a tight line.

"Lets not talk anymore, or else Princey here will get worse." Cheryl's baby talk caused Archie to only rip her finger off his mouth.

"Look Jug, I was lost one this one ti—"

"Arch, I just don't care. I'm tired of this whole day….I need to go to my room." Jughead just wanted this day to end. Letting out his emotions this much was detrimental. Keeping in all those pesky feelings was always his go to move. That move sadly never prepared him for when he needed to let them out.

Other figures exited from the door. A boy in an ample chestnut colored trench coat had a tiny pocket watch in his hand. The other is a girl with a tight light-gray gown, somewhat resembling her casual uniform, with three rows of pearl around her neck.

"Kevin...Veronica…" Archie trails off staring at the two figures. He pushes Cheryl off his chest causing her to briefly stumble back.

Archie felt as comfortable as he did when he spoke to Jughead earlier, point being he _wasn't_ comfortable.

Kevin opens his mouth, but he then shuts it, bringing his fist to his mouth he fakes a cough. He didn't want to bring up what happened in the dining hall.

No one spoke a word, not even chatty Cheryl. Discomfort took control of all their bodies, not allowing any movement.

"I'll be in my room." All heads turn to see Jughead begin his stride down the hall.

"Jug, wait!" Archie hustled to catch up to Jughead. Jughead's pace being slow enough for him to catch up.

Archie jumps in front of Jughead, his arms move frantically by his sides to gain his balance again. "Are you still upset about...you know.."

"My father? Let's keep that conversation dormant."

"Are you honestly sure, Jug? I've never seen you act like this before." Archie steps closer to Jughead, provoking Jughead to step back.

Jughead wanted to be alone. Away from all this white noise, but he couldn't even get that simple of a wish. All of a sudden his father's brought up into the mix, they pretend like they care about his problems, and act like this, only to vanish in due time.

"Jug, I just want to understand."

They can all pretend like they _understand_ him, but they never will.

"You wanna understand? Okay, fine, from now on none of you can see your families!" Jughead spins his entire body around pointing to each one of them.

"Excuse me!" Cheryl threw her arms up in the air confounded by the news. She flung her arms across her chest squeezing tight, she began pacing back and forth to rid her of frustration. Too disgusted to even glimpse at the distempered Prince.

"No way in hell." Veronica closed her eyes, beginning to rub her temples. She truly didn't need this news today. Her job already took most of her energy, and left her body moving constantly. Now she could even feel parts of her head aching in pain, she didn't want to even imagine the worse it'll get.

"Forsythe, please think about this. This is reckless even for you." Kevin moves toward Jughead shaking his finger rigorously. "Tell me that you mean none of this nonsense."

"No." Jughead lifts his head. "I _meant_ all of it." He turns leaving the group to just gawk at him disappear into the hall, adding on to the disrespect he already hurled at them.

"Archie, why did you have to open your big mouth!" Cheryl cries with her fists now curling in her crossed arms.

"Maybe because I care about Jughead. I know enough about him to know he needs us. He's just angry." Archie shrugs confused by the group's lack of care.

"Yeah well he's angry because you wanted to interfere with him and his problems." Kevin stalks pointing his finger, narrowing his eyes. "Look Archie, everyone knows he handles his own problems."

"But what if this just gets worse, Kevin?" Archie peeks over his shoulder to see Jughead continue his walk. His back now hunched and his hands consumed by his pockets. "What if he gets worse?"

"He'll be fine, Archie. Like he always is. So let him be." Kevin complains, exhausted of the talk. He ambles to the colossal arched window to his side. Letting his fingertips drag on the polished glass, he notices that darkness came close to filling the land below. Raising the hand that held his watch he examines it. "I think it's time for us all to leave for our rooms."

"Are you guys sure he meant that stuff? I'd really like to see my brother again." Cheryl questions with her eyes shifting from each person.

"Chances are…..no." Kevin makes no eye contact with any of them and proceeds to look out the window pane. "He's just being difficult, friends."

"Whatever you say." Cheryl rolls her eyes and trudges off to the opposite end of the hall.

Veronica lets out a groan, still tired from the announcement. She glances at Archie, who's now staring at the floor, contemplative of Kevin's words. She strolls back to the dining halls doors, returning to assist the servants in clean up.

"Like I said Archie..." Archie's attention is seized by Kevin again. Kevin discontinues his sentence to consider his next few words. "He'll be fine."

Archie nods, believing in what he said. May be he's worrying too much, Jughead could rebound from this in no time.

Archie starts his walk, following behind Cheryl's trail. Hands folded behind his back, watching the ceiling. Reconsidering Kevin's claim in his mind, rehashing it over and over. No matter how many times he did, it never felt true.

* * *

They all hoped he'd changed. The Prince would be back to his solid spirit and his woes once again unheard of, back before that letter arrived. However, letting internalized problems be neglected and left to fester isn't a good thing.

After awhile things gradually changed, most obviously though, the Prince changed.

Although not completely changed but there was a startling difference in his attitude. He ignored servants more often than necessary, usually observing at something else that wasn't them. Once they got angry at his ignorance he scoffed and blamed the servants for wasting his time.

If a servant wanted to leave to see their family then he made sure they withstood more labor than regular. Not many had agreed to his outrageous terms, therefore many did not go.

Whenever Archie approached him, he bolted out of sight. The only time he acknowledged his presence, when he needed him to continue his tasks or to warn him to stay away from the maids. Those were only times they ever spoke to each other. After that day, Jughead never again treated him like a friend.

He spent more time alone than normal, cooped up in his room, sometimes even for days. Nobody had a clue why he lingered inside. Some brave enough would knock in curiosity. They were only greeted with Jughead's head appearing from behind the door. His eyebrows sloped inward together, lips tightly sealed, and a response of 'What do you want?' came out. They would blurt out an apology and he slammed the door shut, letting himself continue to abide loneliness.

Solitude became a usual occurrence for Jughead.

Speaking to others less, granting more disrespect to people, there was a definite change in him. A _dreadful_ change in him.


	2. The Curse

A/N: Here's Part two like I said, it's much shorter :)

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Snow veiled the kingdom with its frosty sheet of ice. The beginning of January arrived and it brought all of its glory to the earth, which is its frozen flakes.

The Prince sits on his throne, no assignments to carry out. He might as well not even been there, it made no difference.

Unexpectedly, a person appeared in the rooms entrance, awkwardly shuffling her feet and chewing her bottom lip. Jughead further slouches in his chair and groans realizing it was just a maid there to bother him. He gestures her to enter the room and she follows his order and hurries to him.

Scrambling with her feet she hesitantly curtseys. "Prince Forsythe, there's a strange woman in the main hall." The stout maid explains fidgeting with her hands.

"What, that's crazy. It's a blizzard out there, you'd have to be an inconceivable nut to be out. What does she want from us?" He gripes standing up from his chair.

"A place to stay, oh well, she's already inside. Kevin let her in because she was frozen." She babbles on.

"You let some stranger in!" Jughead barks with raising his arms up in defeat.

The maid felt choked up, shrinking from the fuming Prince. "I'm sorry but we had no part in it. It was all Kevin's doing." She speaks with a teary voice constantly shaking.

"Well then tell him to let her out. We can't let strangers into this place, she might be a thief."

"It won't be easy. This is Kevin we're talking about and he won't easily budge." She puts her hands up in defense, reeling back.

"Dammit then, I'll tell him!" In a swift pace, Jughead stomps off to find Kevin. The maid collects her dress and tails behind him out of the room.

* * *

One of the entrance doors shut in an echoing thud. Tiny steps splotch against the marble floor, creating little foot shaped puddles of water. The possessor of them wore an all black cloak, obscuring her appearance entirely.

"Are you alright? There's snow everywhere out there. How'd you even survive?" Kevin inches towards the stranger and kneels down by her side.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm just a bit cold. May I stay here young boy?" A weak voice calls from under the cloak.

"Well you might if Fors…" Kevin starts but something in his eyes flicker. "You know what...you can stay." He guarantees with a smile to top it off.

This might not be the brightest idea, an outsider coming in from who knows where. Kevin himself owns a big enough heart to at least welcome her in. What kind of person would let someone freeze out in the cold anyway?

"Kevin!" A shout erupts from the top of the staircase. Jughead glared down at them both as he leans on the railing. "What are you doing?"

"This woman was stuck out in the snow, she asked if she could in. I could at least grant her that one wish."

"Do you know how dangerous it is to let some stranger in here. Where's your common sense?" Jughead argues while climbing down the steps.

"Oh don't worry young boy, I mean no harm." A pair of wrinkled gray hands slowly unveil themselves from the cloak's darkness. "See?"

The Prince wrinkles his nose at the display of her elderly hands. Finally making it to the bottom of the flight he dawdles to the unidentified individual. He carefully examines every inch of the woman but nothing felt off-putting about her. The one detail he didn't know about is, what she looked like.

"Well could you take off that cloak? I have no idea what you look like." Kevin leers at Jughead for the impolite question. Then again it may be necessary to know what your guest looks like.

Her shaky hands reach to her hood and she clenches the fabric, making sure she has a stable grasp of it. With a slight tug the hood falls to her shoulders, snowy hair protrudes from where the hood stood.

Her lengthy nose coated with substantial warts, her face also veiled numerous pimples. Her droopy eye lids covered her steel-blue pupils, and her forehead had layers of wrinkles.

Jughead stumbles back, arms covering his face in terror of her ghastly mien. Kevin stares in shock, his jaw hung from the discovery.

"I come from the South, I came to—"

"Wait a minute, you come from the South?" Jughead questions curling the side of his lip when the words fell.

"He means...around Serpent territory. Are you a...Serpent?" Kevin struggles to speak fearing what she'll say or if Jughead will interject.

Before she could reply Jughead marches to the woman, his view never escaping her being. He strides around her to see the back of her cloak.

"Dear god..." Jughead stammers inspecting the two snaked emblem. "You are one...you're a filthy Serpent!" Jughead booms making the old woman look over her shoulder in caution.

"Master please, calm down." Kevin puts his hands out gesturing for him to quiet down.

"Why should I be calm when there's a damn Serpent asking for shelter!" Jughead argues, with his temper out of control. "These people have already taken enough from me!"

"Oh dear, I feared this would happen." She confesses and her hands disappear into her cloak. A blazing yellow rose appears, her two hands carefully wrap around the stem. "Here take this, I treasure this rose with my whole life. I feel as if you people are worthy enough to be its owners, take care of it my dear."

Kevin places his hand over his heart and mouths an 'aww'. The speech moves him and he reaches his arm out to take the token of gratitude.

A hand harshly grips his arm, stopping his reach. Kevin scrolled his eyes up to see Jughead seething. His handle on Kevin's arm tightened making him wince in pain.

"I'm not letting one of the people who took my father away from me in _here_." Jughead growls through his clasped teeth. Kevin felt his arm shake rapidly from Jughead's hand. This place was his sanctuary of solitude, and he'd be damned before letting a _Serpent_ take that away from him.

"Jughead!" A voice beckons from the staircase, heavy footsteps came after, hitting each step in a consistent rhythm.

"Oh boy." Jughead mumbles, realizing this problem is getting bigger.

"What's going on here?" Archie reaches the floor and proceeds to the group. He actually didn't expect some strange woman to appear inside the kingdom. Guests don't really consider leaving their homes when there's snow piled up in every direction.

"It's none of your concern, Archibald." Jughead grumbles before folding his arms into his chest.

"Who's this woman?" Archie questions pointing his finger in her direction.

Jughead arches a brow and looks down at the woman. "Some Serpent, and she was about to leave before you interrupted." Still curious of her whereabouts, he couldn't find the time to care anymore and brushes the thoughts off.

Kevin's face turns sentimental from the lack of concern. "Forsythe please, she may di—"

"Actually...I agree with him." She interjects raising her hand up for him to stop. "I must go."

The woman whirls around and starts her walk to the door. Closing her hand on the doorknob, she peers over her shoulder, her gaze glued on the Prince.

"But I must warn you, you must not be deceived by appearances. For I believe beauty is within." With a firm tug of the knob the frosty winter air welcomes itself inside, blowing the woman's frail hair back, she winces to see through all the snow blowing into her eyes.

The door closes back and the stranger's finally gone.

"What has gotten into you, Forsythe? That woman will freeze to death now." Kevin pleads rubbing his forehead. Whirling in his mind, possibilities of what could happen to that elderly woman. Sweat beads start to form from the dread.

A knock emits from the main doors. The three stare at the entrance, motionless from the startling sound.

"Is it that lady again?" Archie chokes.

"Oh the the cold was probably too much to bear for her." Kevin hustles to the doors, not acknowledging the glare Jughead now gave him.

Kevin grips both door handles, and using his strength he heaves both doors inward for the elderly woman to return.

"We're so sorry fo—" Kevin stumbles back from the entrance, using his hands to help him crawl back away from the figure that stood before him. "Dear god…"

"What the hell is this." Jughead fumbles back on his feet, finding it hard to balance on his two feet.

A slender pale female stood tall in front of them. Her blonde hair moves gracefully in the air—like it was its own being. She wears a giant bright ruby colored gown. Her sleeves flow down her arm to her wrists, as she holds a thin wand in one hand and the yellow rose she offered earlier. She rises from the ground and enters.

"Prince Forsythe, it is clear to me that your heart is colder than I thought. The only thing that can save you now…" She lifts up the wand in her hand. "Is a _curse_."

"Now wait a second, you can't expect us to let in a stranger. He had the right to dismiss that woman." Archie responses inching closer to the figure.

"Archie you're not helping. She was an elderly and she was cold, no decent human would say no to that." Kevin argues lifting himself off the floor. "I'm sure we can fix this."

"I'm sorry but it's too late for an apology." She moves the wand to the direction where Jughead is standing. Archie races in front of the Prince to guard him, stretching his arms out wide.

"What do you think you're doing?" Archie bellows at the enchantress.

"What I need to do." A tiny pink spark leaves her wand and floats towards the duo. It flies over Archie's head and lands on Jughead's hair, and sinks inside.

"What did you do?" Jughead starts running his fingers through his hair, his fingers search for the accursed particle.

"You'll see." She responds with her steel-blue eyes staring down on the confused Prince. "And when you do, heed my words."

The yellow rose now floats in the hand she held it in. "You must find someone you truly love and you must earn their love in return." She lifts the rose higher. "Before the last petal of this beautiful rose falls, this curse shall be broken."

"What curse? What do you mean?" Kevin begs for the answer. The enchantress closes her eyes and continues, ignoring Kevin's earnest questions.

"This must happen before your 20th birthday or you'll remain a _beast_ forever." The warning shakes them all, especially Jughead. His eyes widen in horror and his mouth hangs.

"What the hell do you mean!" He shouts, now desperate.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, but this is how it must be." Jughead felt a sting of pain in the fingers of his hands. He examines one hand, and the color from his face drains.

His fingernails start lengthening into sharp claws. In panic he hides his hands in his coat pockets.

"What's wrong Jug?" Archie asks panicking just as much as Jughead is.

"I need to go to my room." He spits and turns, dashing to the staircase. Jughead ran at a speed Archie had never witnessed before.

"Will we be put under this curse?" Kevin questions, his eyes constantly moving from The Enchantress to the running Prince. The pressure from this problem causes Kevin's stomach to swirl in pain. For once he had no clue what actions to take, he's terrified.

She only nods for her answer. That makes him feel worse.

A group of servants start to crowd the top of the staircase, varies faces of horror plastered on some of them. A floating mystery woman would scare anyone, but even more so when she threatened them with a curse.

"Well what's happening to the Prince?" Kevin adds.

"It's best you'll see for yourselves." The enchantress answers a frown showing on her face. Archie bolts up the steps from the news, the information sent a horrible shiver up his spine.

* * *

The third floor stood peculiarly deserted, not a single soul appeared to be on it. No person stood there except one, a furry beast.

"Jughead?" Archie calls keeping the volume of his low. He leaves the staircase and focuses on the ground floor.

"Whoa." Tiny pieces of Jughead's pristine coat and black breeches laid on the floor sloppily. The closer to the Prince's room the more pieces shown. "What is this?" Dumbstruck, he starts to pace chewing on his thumb's nail, wondering what he should do next.

"Archie!" Veronica's shout makes him faintly jump. She declines the staircase above him, holding her dress up to help her walk.

He places his finger on his mouth. "Keep it down." He whispers.

"What's going on? I was told something's happening." She states walking up to him.

Archie shrugs still inspecting the pieces of fabric. "Something's going on with Jug." He kneels down and lightly takes a piece off the floor. What could've happened to him?

"What do you mean by that? Be more specific."

"I'll explain later, just follow me." He waves for her to get behind him and she follows his command.

They creep down the abandoned hall, determination led each step to find out what happened to their Prince.

"Why are tiny pieces of his clothes everywhere? What really happened Archie?" Veronica couldn't stop her curiosity from showing and Archie finally lets up.

"Ok ok...so I don't actually know what happened."

"What!" Veronica barks, struggling to keep her voice down. "But you said—"

"Just hear me out Ronnie." He starts rubbing the back of his neck, hoping it'll help relax himself. He never felt this amount of pressure in his entire short life. Nothing made sense, the old lady, the flying lady, and now Jughead.

"I'm listening."

"So there might be...a curse on Jughead." Archie already knew the chuckles Veronica held back at that claim. It sounded ridiculous. "Then he ran away from us when…"

Unaware, they make it to their destination. Claw marks littered the wooden door, some long and deep others only meager.

"I didn't know we let animals in here." Veronica's quip didn't help at all.

Archie gestures her to go to the other side of the doorway. She falters for a moment, for once losing confidence in herself. She hastens to the opposite side of him, standing guard of the door.

Archie moves himself in front of the door. The markings all over strangely intimidated him. He elevates his hand to knock.

"Jughead, you there?"

 _No response_.

Archie could feel his heart pump against his chest at a much faster rate. Not even Jughead's bitter 'What is it?' came from behind. Just silence.

Horrible silence.

"Why don't we get someone else to help? He obviously won't open the door for you."

"Well this is more serious than usual. There might be some rabid animal in there with him." Archie mutters pushing his fingers through his short hair strands. "No way these marks came out of nowhere."

"Then let's call more people to help." Veronica scolds him. Archie reaches for the doorknob and turns it, pushing the door open it stops abruptly.

"Something's blocking it." He grunts still finding it difficult to push whatever's behind the door back.

"What, that's crazy. You're probably the strongest person in this whole place."

He releases the knob, however letting the door remain slightly open. "Ronnie, I'm not strong enough to open this door."

"Well, can you peek through the door enough to see anything?"

"Um sure." He gets closer to the crack and pushes his eye towards the room darkness. Covering his other eye to see better.

"Anything yet?" Veronica inquires cocking both eyebrows up.

"It's completely dark...but I'm trying." Archie leans in as close as he can. Still nothing.

In the room complete darkness filled it. Normally the room's curtains would be open. Jughead probably closed them for some reason.

"Well if you—"

"Wait I think I saw something move." Archie interjects almost leaping up, in both fright and happiness.

"Really. Tell me more." Veronica moseys in closer to Archie, wanting to see what's going on.

"I can't see it well."

"Is it the animal? Is it Jughead?" Veronica's interest almost reaches its peak.

Still no sound came from the room. Veronica and Archie overlook that fact and stay focused on what's inside.

"I told you I can't make it out." Archie states exhausted by his impatient companion. "But I'm telling you Ronnie. I see something."

"We can't do anything if you can't see it though." Veronica turns her back and flails her hands up in defeat.

"But I see something and…" Archie swears. "It's big...like not even me big but _huge_."

"How can you tell if you can't see it right?"

"I'm telling you there's something in there."

"Arch—"

"And no way in hell it's Jughead." Archie can almost make out what it is by leaning in closer.

"Arch—"

"Wait Ronnie, I think I can see more." Archie cheerful exclaims hoping she'll be just as excited.

"Archie!" Veronica hisses still keeping her back to him. She never liked it when people stopped her from talking.

"I think it's moving again, and I think it's—."

"Archie just listen!" Veronica spins around and shoots him a scowl. "If it isn't harming Jughead and you can't see it clearly. We can't do anything."

"But Jughead said he went to his room. He should be in there." Archie begs for Veronica to believe him pulling away from the crack. He places his eye back against crack. "I think the thing's gone now. I can't see it anymore."

"Well you know what, nothing today makes sense. He's probably somewhere else brooding." Veronica grabs his hand and leads him back to the staircase they entered from. "Let's head back to Kevin, Archie." They walk down the stairs, hand in hand.

They leave the door cracked open slightly. An eye emerges from behind the room's gloom, looking through the crack. It's blue-green pupil searches the floor, but no one's there.

* * *

The enchantress still stays at the entrance, waiting for Archie. Archie pushes through the crowding servants in the staircase leading Veronica to the woman.

When they make it through Veronica has a clear view of the woman and she almost faints.

"What is that?" Veronica whispers feeling weak in the knees.

Archie shrugs. "I already said Ronnie, no idea." He makes sure to carefully pay attention Veronica doesn't tumble down the steps, she's still terrified of the floating woman, and can trip from not paying to which step she's on.

"Is he there? What happened to him?" Kevin interrogates Archie and cocks an eyebrow up seeing him hold Veronica's hand.

"We didn't see anything in his room." Archie states but he felt deep down there was something in there. "We thought he got attacked by some animal. Since there were pieces of his clothes all over the floor and his door was all scratched up."

"And you didn't tell anyone about this!" Kevin shouts at him, disappointed in his decision. "There are no animals in this kingdom except for some cats. So there's no way any cat could attack anyone like that. Some one go upstairs and help him!" Kevin commands a servant to go and some hurry to the staircase.

"That won't be necessary, if you don't seem him now than later definitely." The rose in the enchantress's hand vanishes, leaving tiny white particles in it's place to descend. "I must go."

"Wait but—" Kevin still tries to speak with the enchantress.

She ascends in the air, her body now glowing of white. "I wish you all luck and hope this curse doesn't last forever."

"Can you just wait a—" Kevin felt a sweat drop trickle down his temple. He didn't want to know what happens next. He switches his view to the scared group of servants, shaking in a huddled group, refusing to leave the scene.

"Farewell." Her figure gets even brighter. Everyone in the room shields their eyes, the blinding light burns too much. The enchantress then implodes, with that her white glow moves throughout the whole kingdom. Nothing left untouched by the enchantress's glow.

Nothing left untouched by the _curse._


End file.
